


Freedom

by heeroluva



Series: Freedom [1]
Category: NCIS, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Fluff, M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets an unexpected office visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classmspectre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classmspectre).



> Written for [](http://classmspectre.livejournal.com/profile)[**classmspectre**](http://classmspectre.livejournal.com/) for [](http://qldfloodauction.livejournal.com/profile)[**qldfloodauction**](http://qldfloodauction.livejournal.com/).

Dinozzo instantly perked up when he heard that Fornell was in the office. Not that he was interested in seeing the agent, but rather the man’s new shadow, the up and coming Agent James T. Kirk.

A grin instantly spread across his face as Kirk stepped out of the elevator. The blond was a sight for sore eyes after the days of nothing but cold cases. He was getting itchy to do something, anything that would get him out of the office.

“Hey, Boss. Do we have a case?”

“No, Dinozzo. If you ask me one more time I’m going to duct tape your mouth shut.”

It wasn’t just a threat, but a warning. He’d done it before, and Tony was in no hurry for a repeat experience. He rubbed his head self consciously. The hair had grown back, but he still made a habit of wearing his hat.

“But Fornell’s here,” Dinozzo all but whined, knowing how pathetic it sounded, but he was going stir crazy here.

“Do I look like his keeper? Are we the only team here? If you want to know, go ask them, Dinozzo.” Gibbs went back to his own work. End of conversation.

“Yes, Tony. Why do you not ask your _friend_?” Ziva practically purred.

Tony pretended he didn’t notice her insinuation and rose to go after them, but sat down again as he noticed that Agent Kirk split off from Fornell and was heading his direction.

Smiling widely, Tony greeted him, “Agent Kirk. What brings you to our neck of the woods?”

Jim didn’t reply, instead stepping around the desk to stand next to him, looking uncharacteristically serious. Jim pushed his glasses up so they rested on his head and looked around while drawing in a deep breath.

“Jim?” Dinozzo hesitantly asked, but that was all he managed before he was unexpectedly hauled out of his chair with a squawk.

The sound was quickly silenced as Jim’s lips met his own, causing Tony’s eyes to widen in shock as he hurried to pull away. Looking around, he felt a flush heat his cheeks as he realized he had the attention of the entire office. “What the hell, Jim?” Tony hissed.

“The repeal of Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was officially implemented today,” Jim replied, a happy grin on his face.

It was a grin that Tony didn’t get to see very often and it touched a place inside of him that set his heart racing. He leaned forward for another kiss, but froze as a voice spoke behind him.

“Agent Dinozzo. Take it home,” Director Sheppard’s voice cut through the silence.

She gave Gibbs a reproachful look for not having intervened, but he just gave her his patented ‘what?’ look.

“Go celebrate, Tony.” Gibbs ordered.

Tony nodded, pulling Jim along with him.

“I expect you here on time tomorrow,” Gibbs stated, but it was lighthearted as he watched them hurry off, a wry smile on his face .

“Yes, boss,” Tony called over his shoulder.

“Do not do anything I would not do,” Ziva called after their retreating forms.

“Oh, I plan on it,” Tony threw back.

“Well that was unexpected,” McGee murmured watching the elevator close behind them before turning back to his work.


End file.
